This invention relates generally to presenting content via a client device, and more specifically to determining a position in an interface of the client device for presenting content.
A content provider, such as an application developer, often generate revenue from user interaction with content provided by the content provider and presented via a client device. For example, an application developer receives revenue from user interactions with an application (e.g., purchased made via the application) provided by the application developer and installed on a client device. Additionally, an application developer may earn revenue from advertisers for advertisements presented to a user via an application associated with the application developer and executing on a client device (e.g., for each advertisement impression, for each user interaction with an advertisement, etc.).
Conventionally, content associated with an application, or with other content, is installed on a client device is presented in a position of an interface presented by the client device in based on the order in which the application or other content was installed relative to other applications or content installed on the client device. Because of this placement, a user may often navigate through a significant amount of content, such as information identifying other applications, to access a recently installed application or recently installed content. This navigation through other content may decrease the likelihood of a user accessing the recently installed application or recently installed content.